


It's Because I Can't Understand You

by ParanoidAndroid (HomesickAlien)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/ParanoidAndroid
Summary: By the way, there was no record about his death, so tales about him came out one after another, like "reincarnation into a Guardian Dragon to protect the Sanctuary."





	It's Because I Can't Understand You

**Author's Note:**

> an old draft of mine ive been reeling over since i read Exceed's lore. I feel I can't express enough how deep my love for DOBB runs. I recently received the lore books and fell further in love getting to read their stories as such... in a bulky physical book w I cried a little. The love is pure... Please excuse me...  
> The title is from the star knows, i was listening to the starlight revue insert songs to give me strength as i wrote. lol they're really good!! I wish Vanguard looked as good as Revue did. Which reminds me, someday, someone (not me,) should write kaichi revue AU. Someday.  
> That has nothing to do with this. Enjoy This.

The dragon doesn’t often give meanings to his actions.

For some, actions speak louder than words, but for him his acts are far too often that of hapless whims. With centuries of lived experience beneath his belt, the days start to meld into the most boring and amorphous mesh that lack meaning, that his entire existence feels without worth. Partially because, or especially because, he’s long since lost purpose to come to this forsaken land known as the United Sanctuary.

The Empire still starts fatuous wars with them, still wastes their time with them, but he does not participate in such frivolous acts of violence. Where there was once a cause to fighting endless wars with them, now there is nothing at all, not even the remnants of a memory that would ignite such a passion in him. It’s all too boring, too shallow for him to even lift a finger in helping his own kin.

They can do as they please, and so then shall he.

He doesn’t know what it is that always brings him back to this place. The desolate border between their lands, where last they met under a bitter sun after a long war had ceased. It feels like only yesterday that that one’s blade had carved its name into the dragon’s flesh, but it’s a memory centuries long passed. It’s not as though they’ll meet again, by some inconceivable fate, or anything like that. It’s only a whim of the dragon’s, a feeling in his gut he ought to return here, every once in a while, for reassurance.

It’s quiet, here. The dragon rests his body on the ground, where the scent of dried up blood still lies fresh in its dirt. A war that never ceases, even this brings him no pleasure. There’s no joy in such fighting, where the outcome is inherent. He doesn’t even have to try, even if it were only half his strength, there isn’t a doubt who the victor would be. He could tear apart the limbs of a thousand generals, but that excitement, that spark, will never start up again like this.

The dragon sighs, kicking up mounds of dirt in his heavy breath, he closes his eyes and thinks of some kind of prayer that might bring peace to his soul. He has to live with it far longer than any human, has to watch the world pass unto oblivion without any protests beyond a death self-inflicted.

But he hasn’t lost his purpose in life, only the desire to meet again beneath the stars fills his chest.

He remains still here for sometime, clearing his mind of selfish thoughts, until he hears a sound of another passing him by. A human would not be so foolish as to approach a dragon, even at rest, and far fewer would tempt fate in approaching this particular dragon given the reputation that precedes him. He opens his eyes, ever so slightly to the sounds of flapping wings that cut through the air above him, and then, jolts to life when the sound deafens his ears, a palm slammed into the ground beside his head; the dragon rolls over to face his adversary properly.

It’s another dragon, he realizes, one he’s not seen before. He hasn’t much time to process it, wrestling his way out of the fellow dragon’s hold. There’s something preciously familiar about this one, but he’s certain it’s one he’s never faced before.

It must be a guardian dragon of the Sanctuary, it’s colors are bright and there’s a particular warmth that envelops it, that it must have just taken on such a roll of guarding the Sanctuary. It feels obvious, that in a time of war one such as this would be overbearing in its presence, vivid as the sun over the skies to keep enemies like him out. Even in a place as wasted as this, as empty as this.

 _It’s interesting._ It’s so interesting he feels even more determined to stay.

The dragon stands tall, gripping at his blade he begs for this one to strike him first. Maybe, it won’t mean anything at all. Maybe, this precious guardian will fall to his blade the same as the endless number of knights and generals he’s ended the lives of over the last century. Maybe, if nothing else matters at all, at the very least this might entertain his dying heart once more.

So he awaits the guardian’s answer, and breathes his relief at the claws that aim for his sword.

  


_The best times in his memories are those spent in silence._

_Fighting so often is so tiring. There are times such fun has to cease, even if the dragon would happily give his life to battle with this gallant hero eternally. There are pleasures to be taken in silence, that’s how the knight frames it for him, when he reaches out to pat his snout. Letting the dragon quietly rest his head in his lap, the warmth of the dragon’s breath burning at his palm. Their duel is long from finished, there will come a time again soon where the two must settle their differences with blades rather than embraces, but this comforting sense of touch is not without its pleasure, too._

_The dragon lets out a purring noise as Ahmes pats his head, tracing the bones that line his body, the spine of his neck with his finger tips. A touch that dances through flames and fire, that ignites a passion the dragon had once felt were only possible in battle. There’s no one else in the world, like this human. No dragons, no beasts, no humans could ever compare to such an existence, such a unique and sensational existence as this that goes beyond that of even a human; He is a shining light that burns in the dragon’s eyes. Who’s strength is so immeasurable, so immaculate, that he can’t help but wish solely for the day he can say I’ve won. That he can stand over this human’s body in victory rather than defeat._

_The urge is burning in him once again, to fight. Even as his body is in agonizing pain from prior losses, he wants to stand up once again. He can’t stop, even if he stands alone he stands with pride. This human silences the urge in his embrace, holding up the dragon’s head by his chin and resting a kiss over his lips._

_It’s an impossible passtime to partake in, for a human and a dragon, but that’s what makes this one so interesting._

_“Overlord.” The human’s voice hums over the dragon’s lips. His breath is so soft and cool over his scales, it’s almost laughable how pitiful he is. “I’m sure you know of this legend…”_

_His voice trails the air between them, leaving a vastly empty space that gives way to the distance they still can’t bridge. He lets the dragon rest his head once more, but it isn’t enough for this one. The fire that rages within him is burning right through his chest, his whole heart aches for him knowing even with this gentle touch he can not reach him. It infuriates him to no end, raising his body to pin this little human by his shoulders. Overlord’s entire hand could engulf this one, suffocate him under his mighty, vice-grip._

_But this human trusts the dragon with his entire being. And this dragon would never betray such a simple act of courage. He only holds down the body, his will is still unbreakable, his eyes still filled with determination._

_“That humans who share such a strong bond with dragons are reincarnated into dragons themselves, after death.”_

_Ahmes gives the dragon a sly, knowing smile as he grips the dragon’s wrist. He doesn’t have the strength to lift the arm of a dragon on his own, but that is not the purpose of this touch. The dragon is learning more and more everyday that not every action is equivable._

_“Do you think that we share such a bond? It’s laughable, isn’t it?”_

_Ahmes laughs himself at the thought, reaching out his free hand to touch the dragon’s face. There are words he ought to say but won’t. Words they ought to share that they never will. It’s fine, regardless, as the dragon had once said to him, they have no need for words. But the dragon’s response is earnest, as he nods his head, releasing him from his hold and turning away from this human. There’s a wonderful flutter of Ahmes heart watching him, this bashful existence that can’t be truly honest with himself. It’s such a wondrous image known only to him, of a mighty dragon terrified of falling in love._

_And in his heart, he feels it, too. The knowledge that he will die, and this one will strive without him, is a frightening thought that all humans that live about the Empire must face. But somehow, he thinks, pressing his hands, his whole body, to the lower back of this mighty general, he doesn’t mind at all, whether he lives or dies. As long as Overlord feels it, too, the beating of his heart skipping across the room._

  


He feels it in those sharp teeth ripping into his shoulders. Overlord grips the dragon before him by his open jaw, pulling him back until the dragon makes its retreat from him. Overlord doesn’t accept losses; gripping his sword, he pins the beast down at the sharp tip of his blade, the screech of it resounding about the entire Sanctuary. Not even a guardian dragon could stop this one’s raging passion, his desire to reign supreme as like a God amongst men, there is none that could satiate this one’s endless turmoil. The pain in his chest at the loss of the only one he could call upon as his rival.

When he presses down a hand against this dragon’s chest, he realizes then, too, that even the most foolish legends may hold a truth in them.

The beat of his heart is the same, full of life and courage far beyond this existence. A knight who fights boldly for his home, now a dragon left to protect what remains of it…

He looks him down in his eyes for such a long time, longing for words that will never be said. An unspoken confession that wells in his chest like the flames within him. _We have no need for words._ Those were the only words he’s ever had to offer him. That foolish knight knows just as well the type of amusing relationship they share is well beyond something as simple, as human, as a conversation. With a toothy grin he presses his blade deeper into him, waiting to hear his answer properly. One that will wash away these years of longing, of suffering, of such intense boredom.

And as always, this one never disappoints him.

The guardian dragon grips his blade without even a hint of fear, pulling it out from deep within his shoulder. He feels it, carving into the bone, making the dragon’s mark on him; it’s almost a pleasant thought. That they could share such a love for one another eternally, relish in these bitter feelings that attract them, this eternal pain of being alone together. It’s only a selfish wish, as the dragon pushes him away, he leaves his response with claws that slash across Overlord’s chest.

Even if it’s only a pitiful delusion, Overlord can’t help but enjoy himself in this; Laughing. He laughs a maniacal, inhuman laugh that could only exist in the presence of his rival. He celebrates him, of course a bond as sweet as this could never break over something as simple as mortality. This one has such an exceptional soul, that even if their bond was nonexistent, he would probably live eternally amongst the stars none-the-less.

But now, it were like he could grasp the stars in his very hands. If he doesn’t remember, then just as before, Overlord will make him remember. Not with words, but with his sword, just as they always have. _My only wish, my only desire…_

He feels his whole soul wash away with peace. The war between their countries means nothing to him, but if this fight between him and their Guardian Dragon could last an eternity, he wouldn’t mind at all.

All there is to life, that is his sole wish and reason to exist, is to find alongside his rival evermore.

**Author's Note:**

> c-c-c-c-c-c-c-coooooooommmmeeennnntttttt


End file.
